


Devil-Cock 2.0

by Darker_Side, x_Luniana_x



Series: When Naughty Minds Collide [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cheeky Detective, Chloe KNOWS, Chloe is a champ, Chloe loves it, Collaboration, F/M, Fluff, Lucifer and his pride, Lucifer's Smutty Mouth, Porn, SOOO many functions, Smut, Smutty humor, The Devil is HOT, Which one of me goes where?, anything goes here, original is better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darker_Side/pseuds/Darker_Side, https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Luniana_x/pseuds/x_Luniana_x
Summary: So, first part in a series of collabs between two very eager, naughty people. We cannot apologize for what will happen when we come together and let our dirty minds collide. We can only hope you'll groan along with us, hopefully laugh and cry a little, too ;)





	Devil-Cock 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> A DP from Us to You ;)  
> You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll groan, too.
> 
> Un-beta'd, so be kind  
> :p

"Oh, Detective, I had no idea you wanted  _ that _ ," he purred, the slight grip in his hair sent a chill down his spine and her lips on his neck made his cock twitch in his pants. 

 

She hummed, brushing her lips up to his ear, enjoying the power she had over him in this moment. “I’ve always wanted to try it… I think it’s actually really hot. Are you sure there’s not a clone of you available for this somewhere?” she almost whined in need, feeling her folds dampening just at the thought of two Lucifers inside her.

 

He chuckled, tilting his head to the side to give her better access. "I'm afraid the world can handle only one of me," he groaned, hips bucking up towards her barely-clothed center. "But I'm sure we can get creative." 

 

Releasing a shuddering breath against his skin, she leaned back, hands pressing against his shoulders to pin him on his mattress. Hips rolling she moaned, the feeling of his hardness almost too much to handle and wait for. “Well then, let’s see... “ Turning her head, she began scanning the side of his bedroom, eyes falling on the luxurious dresser. Climbing off him, she made her way over, opening the drawers one after another, intentionally giving the Devil a good view as she leaned down to search for a particular something.

 

There was so much to choose from, but what she had in mind required a certain tool. She moved a few of the very accurately sized objects and found what she was looking for. She bit her lip in excitement, picking it up and hiding it behind her back as she turned to face the Devil on the bed. She slinked over to him, wiggling her thong-clad hips, watching his eyes roam her body. She used her free hand to shimmy out of her underwear to stand completely bare before him.

 

Lucifer’s eyes darkened to an almost pitch black as he watched her hungrily, anticipating to fulfill her desire just the way she wanted and needed it. The tension in his pants became painful just watching her as she so sinfully wiggled her ass at him. Observing her with growing curiosity as she hid something behind her back, he ran his tongue between his teeth.

 

She fondled the toy behind her back, a nostalgic smile spreading to her eyes as she remembered when they first decided to get the little DIY project. He had been positively thrilled when she had shown him the package, his excitement quickly erasing her nervousness. She had told him it was so she could have him when he couldn't be with her. He had nearly fucked her through her couch when she had explained that. 

 

He was more than capable, he informed her (relentlessly), of remaining erect throughout the entire hardening process. His only worry was that there wouldn't be enough moulding material. She stifled the laughter building as she remembered their struggle of pulling the mold off of him. To make a long, and embarrassingly painful, story short, it had not been an easy task, but the result was well worth the discomfort. 

 

Something in the way she smiled, tipped him off and he instantly knew what she was hiding. “Oh…. Well yes. That was and still is creative, I suppose.” he purred with a snicker and reached out to take a hold on her free wrist, pulling her down on top of him again. “But first... “ Smirking he swiftly slung his arm around her waist, whirling her around and pressing her down beneath him. “Preparations are in order.” He expertly rolled her over under him so his weight was pushing into her from behind.

 

Chloe let out a surprised gasp as her front made contact with the silly sheets, the toy hanging lazily in her hand by her head. She looked at him from over her shoulder, smiling while she shook the object for him to observe. "It might not be an entire clone of you, but it is a clone of one of your best traits." She laughed when he nodded his head in approval, biting his lower lip and slapping her ass with a pop. 

 

She squealed, the light sting in her ass sending an instant rush between her legs. Propping herself onto her knees and raising her ass, she threw him an inviting look. He immediately followed suit and lowered himself to lay down on his back, sliding with his torso in the space between her knees, the view from beneath, absolutely delicious. Leaning up he darted between her wet folds, drinking up the nectar she offered. Moaning against her pink flesh, he sucked and lapped off her needy entrance and began sending her sensitive nub into the realm of ecstasy with skillful flicks of his strong tongue. Hands raised and fingers firmly digging into her globes, pressing her harder into his face, he hummed in approval at her shaking moans and pleas to not stop his ministrations.

 

Even with his strong hold to her hips, her body jerked from nerves being driven through total bliss. "Next, we'll need to find a way to clone your tongue," she moaned out, his mouth dragging all over her sodden flesh, lightly sucking sensitive skin between strokes of the smooth muscle.

 

Pulling away, heavily breathing and mouth glistening from her juices, he groaned. “Fuck, I swear, if I could walk around all day attached to your pussy, I would, and I’d never even spend a thought on drinking anything else ever again.” Massaging her ass, he slowly snaked two fingers of a hand to her dripping cave, slipping them in while continuing with his licks and nibbles. The sound she made was a glorious cry and it only urged him to add another finger. 

 

His fingers explored the contrasting textures of her inner walls by memory, his long fingers almost filling her entire depth. He located the special spot of spongy tissue and applied pressure while curling his fingers and pulling against the area. Her back arched above him, pressing her clit harder against his tongue. She whimpered and shuddered, feeling his talented fingers doing their magic, playing her with confidence and grace like his beloved instrument, knowing countless melodies by heart to please his audience.

 

Head burying into one of his satin pillows, she cried out in bliss, feeling as the pressure he built up inside her reached its limits faster than she imagined even possible. Her walls contracted in carnal hunger, craving for her first release of the day. His muffled groans of praise vibrated her throbbing bundle even more and she swore she saw lightening before her orgasm finally died down. It was only then that she realized she had a deathgrip on the cloned toy.

 

With a bit of maneuvering he was back to kneeling behind her, planting soft, wet kisses across her back. Bending over her, he slowly ran his hands along her arms until he reached her hands. With a soft rumbling snicker he gently opened her fingers so tightly wrapped around the silicone and placed another kiss against her temple.  

 

"Although I do love seeing your hand wrapped around my cock like that," he started, his breath hot and tickling across the side of her face. "Let's put him to good use while you play with the real thing." Letting go of the toy, she bit her lip, nodding in agreement. He gave her space to move, positioning himself on the sheets next to her. With expert precision, he undid his belt and yanked his slacks down over his narrow hips, tossing the offending item away from their fun. Watching her climb over him with her back faced towards him, he grabbed the copy of his cock with one, and his original with the other hand, pointing his prominent stiffness up at her to devour.

 

Straddling him on all fours, she swayed her hair to one side and lowered down to his throbbing erection. She knew she was by far not skilled enough to take him all in, but that didn’t stop her from trying and challenging her own limits. Eagerly, she wrapped her lips around his length, tongue splayed and swirling as she bobbed her head in a slow rhythm, taking him a little deeper with each move. The length wasn't what was challenging. His sheet girth made it feel like she was unhinging her jaw, but she had grown accustomed to the stretch required to take it in. To take it  _ everywhere.  _

 

While Lucifer summoned every ounce of control he had to not asphyxiate the Detective with his  _ Devilhood _ , he distracted himself by running his mock-cock through her folds, gathering the plentiful wetness around the head. He had to give it to the company, the clone was exquisite with detail, down to the very last ichor-filled vein. Chewing on his lip he ran the toy a last time through her folds. Generously lubricated from her ambrosia, he lightly pressed his “copy-cock” against her tight muscle, feeling her immediate reaction against his shaft as her moan vibrated into him, sending tremors throughout his body. 

 

Two could play that game. Once he had sheathed the toy inside her wet channel, he twisted the bottom, turning on the vibration feature he knew she loved. He smiled with pure joy at the loud moan that came out choked around his cock. Humming and slurping, she continued to suck him in deep and hard, knowing he liked to feel the pressure more than just a little. All the while, she couldn’t help her hips moving on their own, rocking back against the perfect replica of devilish pleasure.

 

"I feel like I should be insecure that this device can elicit such noises from your pretty mouth," he grunted, the head of his cock pressing into the back of her throat. "However, Devil-Cock 2.0 has so many settings, even I can't blame you." He pushed and pulled the toy inside her before increasing the power. "But still. It’s like with the Star Wars movies. The original will always be the best."

Lifting her head and releasing his shaft from her mouth, she took several deep breaths, entwining all her fingers and wrapping them around him like a cocoon. “Nnnngh… I can’t wait 'till both of your little Devils fill me up to the brim and you feel the benefits of the vibrations along with me. All the while having me all wet and tight clenching around you.”

 

"Detective, such wanton words," Lucifer groaned, bucking his hips up into her hands. He felt his cock throbbing to the point of being painful and he was in no state to wait any longer. Growling lowly, he tilted his head and playfully bit into her right inner thigh before giving her ass a sharp slap. Maneuvering out from beneath her, he positioned himself to kneel behind her again. Gently thrusting the toy a few times more, he watched her upper body dip down, needily offering him access to her dripping channel. 

 

She was at the brink of going mad. The vibrations in her rear, Lucifer’s thrusting movements with the toy and its sheer size were quite literally a sin straight from hell, and  she wanted to drown in it. “ _ Please _ , Lucifer…” she whined in a long moan, shoving herself back towards his hips.

 

"Please, what?" He teased, turning the vibrations down to a barely-there whisper of sensation. He ran his own cock through her wet folds before resting it atop her ass, a heavy weight of carnal desire. "Please,  _ oh Lucifer _ , make me cum over and over until I can't stand," he whined, providing her a script easy to follow. "Is that what you want to say, hm?" He wouldn't dare give her the satisfaction of the release she so badly wanted. Not until she begged him. Oh, could she beg and make him give her the world. 

 

Chloe sat up on her knees, her hand reaching behind her to wrap around his and ease the toy out of her. He let her lead, like he always did (unless she asked for him not to), and he dropped his copy to the bed. His cock had fallen between her legs, straining against her lower lips, squeezed between her strong thighs. She leaned back against his chest, her head resting along a broad shoulder as she lifted her arms and draped them behind his neck, fingers in his hair. 

 

Instinctively, his arms wrapped around her, one held across her breasts, the other running over her stomach, before his hand pressed possessively against her pubic bone. When he looked down, he could see his cock sticking out from the apex of her thighs, and that sight alone could bring him to his knees, if he weren't already there. Swallowing, he took a sharp breath, his slightly parted lips brushing against the side of her forehead. Suddenly her fingers curled into his hair, scraping his scalp and tugging a fistful of his dark tresses, drawing out a long, yearning groan from his chest. Her eyes fluttered closed and she silently focused her thoughts in prayer at the most beautiful creature wrapped around her.  _ “Please, oh Lucifer Morningstar, my Devil and my king." _

 

He gasped behind her, his arms flexing as his head fell forward, nudging against hers. She bit her lip and groaned, continuing her silent prayer. _ "I need you to fuck me through your bed. Make me cum again and again. I need to feel you fill both my pussy and my ass. I need it so badly, Lucif-” _

 

His response was immediate and raw. With a snarl, his fingers dug roughly into her soft flesh, squeezing her breast, the other slipping to her folds, grazing over the sensitive bundle of nerves. The first time she had prayed to him had been like an overdose on the most exquisite drug cocktail, making him carelessly drift into oblivion. It had sent jolts through his body and straight to his cock that pulled a switch in his mind, making him lose control of every ounce of decency he held onto for her sake. It was something he had never experienced before her. Like so many other things she had surprised him with.

 

“Bloody hell, yesss! That feels like you’re fucking the deepest corners of my mind.” He tightened his hold onto her breast, fingers roughly squeezing her nipple while he used his other hand to run circles over her clit. Angling his hips, he buckled against her ass, his pulsing shaft impaling her wet channel with one sharp blow. “Say my name again in prayer, Detective. Let me hear you moan and cry in pleasure as I fuck you through the gates of the Silver City.”

 

" _ Prince of Darkness, Ruler of Hell, take my body and soul, use me to take us where only you can bring us,"  _ she prayed, breathing hard as his member stretched her to accommodate the girth. The shudder she felt against her back brought a satisfied smile to her face. She loved making Lucifer, the Devil and her lover, shake in surrender. 

 

"So very high, and so very low," he grunted in her ear, leaning forward and forcing her to all fours. He followed, his long torso covering hers, his hands entwining with hers as he let her grip onto the headboard of the bed. "Let me hear you now, Detective. Do you want me inside more than one place?" He asked, rolling his hips and fucking her through his question. 

 

"Yes, please," she whimpered, each thrust of his hips accompanied by a slick slapping sound as he pushed her closer to her next release. Fingers gripping into the sheets with his own, she threw her head back with another slam of his hips, her vision blurring. She was able to look directly up at him, her back arching. He released one of her hands, moving to cup her chin and bend her back further, kissing her cheek in adoration.

 

He kept the pace up for a few more moments, holding her close and grinding into her before releasing his hold and reaching to the side of the mattress. He found the still lightly vibrating clone and teasingly ran it over her lower back. Bringing it further down along her spine, he ran it in between her globes, slapping it on a firm cheek like he would his own erection. He licked his lips before bending his head as low as the position would allow. He gathered saliva in the front of his mouth, releasing the fluid to cover the puckered hole and provide comforting lubrication. In fascination, he watched the head of his cock he could not feel press into the tight ring. 

 

The sensation was almost too overwhelming. With the head of the toy inside, he stilled his movements, letting her get used to the feeling. He could already feel the pressure from inside her center, hitting the top of his cock through her walls. It was a pure delight to know she would be filled so completely by himself and a fantastic replica. 

 

" _ Fuck _ , you're so big, I don't know if another one of you will fit ," she groaned through clenched teeth. Pain and pleasure swam through her body, her delicate skin and muscle stretching to the limit as she tried to take both.

 

Lucifer bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to the center of her back. "Even through billions of years of existence, I will never tire of hearing that," he moaned, smiling against her skin. "We were destined to be together, Chloe. You can handle  _ anything  _ I give you." His last testament was all praise and assurance, easing away her tension and worry. With her body more relaxed, he pressed the object in slowly, kissing and licking her neck between whispers of devotion. 

 

She knew she could blindly trust him with everything. Each of his words, each kiss, let her relax and melt further under his worship. Never before in her life had she felt more safe and desired than when she was with him, no matter if she was in control or handing it over to him. He gave so much more than he ever asked for in return. It was almost heartbreaking to see how little he considered himself when he offered up anything and everything for another. She made it a point to show him how remarkable he was whenever she could. 

 

Her body willingly took both Lucifer and his copy deeper, her muscles pulling them closer and providing the Devil with extra stimulation. She felt him increase the vibrations and they moaned together in perfect harmony. Hell could have been breaking through the ground and he would not have unseated himself from her depths. 

 

"Oh, it looks so good," he gasped, leaning up and taking in the wonderful sight of her completely full. "But I want to watch you, see every little flutter of your eyes and every gasp fall from your lips." He slowed his thrusts, savoring the drag of her pussy over every inch of his cock. "Please, let me see you." He barely let her finish nodding before he reluctantly pulled out of her, moving to the side to sit on the edge of the bed. He reached over and grabbed the backs of her thighs, she squeezed her muscles to keep the toy on her ass as he pulled her to straddle him. With her hands on his shoulder, she sank back down on to him, his hands digging into the round globes of her ass while a few long fingers kept the clone buried where it belonged. 

 

Once her hips we're flush against his, she crossed her ankles behind his lower back, pulling her into his lap even more. She watched as his eyes closed, biting into his lower lip, the soft pink flesh trembling once released from between his teeth. She wondered how any being as ancient as he could react so innocently to being inside of someone, let alone her. She was blessed in more than one way, she was sure of it. 

 

With her hands holding onto his shoulders, she slowly leaned back, sure enough that he would make sure to keep her steady. Eyes fluttering close, she let out a deep moan, when she felt the length of him hitting the spongy tissue hidden in her depth. Head rolling back, she began grind in sharp, sensual movements. The vibrations of his toy cock added a whole new level of pleasure for them both. With himself sheathed inside her pussy, the vibrations stimulated his full length, while the toy’s size increased the pressure on him. Chloe on the other hand, had never felt this pleasantly stretched and filled before. Having Lucifer making her feel complete, like a missing piece of a puzzle to her, was already beyond blissful. And having him allow her to feel his divine equipment doubly, was the cherry on top of her sinfully delicious cake.

 

“Yes… right there. Oh Lucifer… I’m so close. Please make me cum again,” she pleaded out of breath as she looked back down at him. 

 

He was more than happy to deliver, ready to give the world to her if she only asked him to. “Come here,” he panted in a whisper, one hand staying on her ass, while the other brushed up along her back, pulling her close. Hungrily he captured her lips with his own, sucking and licking her flesh red and swollen before demanding access with his tongue. She let him slip past her plum gates and he began exploring her, moaning into her as he could still taste the remains of the small shot of Bourbon she had cheekily took from his glass when they had returned to his penthouse. His hand moving from her back to her flank took a firm hold onto her when he finally released her lips, his endless dark eyes directly gazing into her pools of ocean blue. Only then did he start to really thrust up into her. Not slowly, but fast and hard, well aware he hit her precious spot with every brute thrust he made into her delicious, needy depths. “Cum for me, Detective. Fuck, please let me feel your pussy cum hard on me and make it even tighter down there. Make me follow you.”

 

She followed his request; every muscle in her body seemed to stutter, teetering on the edge until she was free-falling through an epic storm of pleasure. Both of her sexual channels filled to perfection, she soared through the atmosphere he brought her to, living off his breath against her lips. The cliche of seeing Heaven never happened in moments like this between them. She would see the most radiant light, feel a heat that should burn, but never did, and breathe in a righteous smoke from his fire that did not choke. She loved not seeing a paradise he hated, one that dismissed him without regret. She saw and felt his divine light, a light only he was able to control. 

 

He knew he wanted more, but the sight and feel of her falling apart made his balls draw up close to his body, his own release was imminent. He clung to her, letting the contractions of her slick walls milk his cock and release his seed. He felt himself swell up inside her as he emptied himself against the gate to her womb. A small, distant part of him wished he could deposit the divine release into her natural vessel and let something beautiful and extraordinary grow.

 

She came down with his hand stroking her cheek, grounding her down to him with soothing comfort. "I swear, you will give me the sweetest of deaths one day, Chloe," he moaned, licking a line up from her chin over her lips. He pulled the inanimate cock from her tighter entrance, turning the device off before letting it drop to the ground. 

 

"Well," she started, a sly smirk spread across her swollen lips. "Hopefully not before you make me cum again." She pulled her knees up, drawing them along his sides, while she hugged him closer by draping her arms around his neck. They shared a light, intimate laugh against each other's lips, absorbing the moment of levity they so rarely had in their lives. 

 

“My, my. Look who’s fallen into the bowl of randiness today,” he quipped and gently pecked her earlobe. “Don’t worry, love. I’ll drive you from one divine climax to the next as often as you want for as long as you want to have me.” Nuzzling into her hair he took a deep calming breath, his mind still trying to fathom how or why he was blessed with her having chosen to be with him. He was far from angelic, hardly pious, and most certainly not a good influence. Yet, he wanted to give her everything he possibly could only to be able to see her smile, with the selfish knowledge, that he had been the reason for it.

 

Her hands moved up, lovingly combing and scraping through his hair, drawing out soft, quiet hums of appreciation from him. “Good. ‘Cause my stamina isn’t exhausted yet.” She quirked her eyebrows up at him, daring him to prove his words, make an example of her. His eyebrows shot to his hairline, happily accepting her challenge. He stood with her in his arms, turning them before throwing her onto the bed. She squealed in surprise when he reached down, taking a hold of her ankles and flipping her over to her stomach. He pulled her hips down close to the edge, stepping over her legs so they were between his. 

 

"Guess I need to ride you until you can hardly move, then," he teased, lowering his hips down until his cock rested along the seam of her ass. He used his hands to spread her cheeks, running his member through them with the aid of their combined fluids. With her legs pressed together between his, he knew she would be marvelously tight around him. Once satisfied with the amount of slippery essence on him, he angled his hips to press against her puckered entrance, slightly softer from the toy copy. She took him in like the champion she was, groaning until he was fully connected with her. 

 

There simply was nothing that stood in comparison to the original, he was right, she thought with another release of a moan. Not that there had been any doubt about it anyways. Fingers clutching into the sheets she rested her head sideways, knowing how much he enjoyed hearing the sounds he was able to elicit from her. No matter how his copy had prepared her for the real treat, Chloe still wanted to give him, and herself, the pleasure of being as tight around him as possible. Squeezing down on him, she heard him let out a surprised growl, and strong, broad hands gripped her globes in return.

 

He loved the way she took him in without complaint, eager, yearning and wanting to give them both a memorable experience. Massaging her ass, he squeezed the globes together again, slowly pulling out before doubling down all the way inside her again. He continued his movements, mindfully increasing his pace, feeling her taking him in easier with each thrust. “That’s my good Detective,” he praised her as he bent over her back, reaching out and grabbing a fistful of her wild blonde hair.

 

"Come on, Lucifer," she hissed, the sting on her scalp from his grip in her hair was a delicious reminder of who she was with. "I thought you said I wouldn't be able to move after this." She was teasing him, provoking that darker side of him to come and play. He need but little prodding, the crouching beast inside starved for attention and ready to pounce. He never liked bringing him out in anger, but this was their dark desire; toying with the animal. 

 

He may have looked human, all tall and beautiful features, but it was moments like this where Chloe beckoned him to be the blackened angel, she saw how inhuman he was. She could hear his ragged breathing behind her, the fingertips of his free hand drawing lines down her back. From the corner of her eye, she could see him observing her form in anticipation, probably having thoughts of everything he could do darting through his mind like fish swimming in the sea. 

 

The possibilities were endless and his pre-biblical age, as well as his witty nature, made him have dozens of ideas roaming through his mind within a matter of seconds. For many kinds and tendencies he had first believed that Chloe might be reluctant to try, but oh how wrong he had been about that and how right he was, thinking she would be a perfect companion. Tightening his grip into her hair, he roughly pulled her head back, making her bend backwards towards him, hips sharpening their thrusts and their sweaty skin meeting in lecherous slaps. 

 

“What was that?” he hissed, lips pressing against the shell of her ear. He relished in the knowledge of her willingly giving him control, although wanting in return to be pleased just the way she needed it. Even if that meant for him to be her fallen angel, tainted with sin and devouring everything in his path. So he fucked her the way she wanted it, indulging in the cries of ecstasy he drew from her, making her feel just how hard he could take her, without breaking her. After all, he wanted to be able to take her again, and again.

 

"You heard me," she grunted, a coy smile peeking out from her worked expression between his thrusts. "Or are you losing your hearing in your old age." He let out a deep laugh, never one to ignore a good joke. 

 

"You're really asking for it today, aren't you, Detective?" He chuckled, shoving her up the bed so he could straddle the tops of her thighs. With his position over her, he could push his hips forward, grinding into the soft skin of her ass and sheath himself past the point of pure pleasure. It was that line, where pleasure met discomfort, that they balanced on, plucking like a taut string, wondering what side they would land on. 

 

Finally, she thought with a hidden smirk, she had him just the way she liked it most. Walking on the razor's edge. But she knew there was no way on Earth, Heaven, or Hell, he’d ever allow them to fall down the wrong side. He thrust them forward to the very tip to make them both dive down in a pool of passion, losing every string attached that held them sane. Releasing a deep growl, he pressed her head into the sheets, his other hand clawing into her back. He thrust harder, feeling her getting slowly tighter around him, the closer he fucked her to their final destination. 

 

She held her breath as he kept himself pushed in, unmoving, relishing in the way her body shook under his. He was a vibrating mass of power, but he did not hold it over her. He made her a part of it, letting it course through their joined bodies, always returning to the source. Moving his hands to her lower back, he pressed her down into the mattress, stretching his spine tall, and letting his head fall back in a deep inhale. It was his preparation before giving in to all of her provocation. She was expecting greatness, and he would deliver. He lowered his torso down over hers, his hands grasping her wrists and pinning them to either side of her head, spread as wide as her arms would allow. He stretched his legs out, encompassing hers between his strong thighs, fully covering her much smaller frame. 

 

He pressed her frame down hard, giving her torso just enough room to be able to breathe. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to fuck her through his bed and take her breath away, though. Brushing his lips over her shoulder blade, he dove in an attacked the right side of her neck, right at the junction to her shoulder. He wasn’t gentle. He was passionate and greedy, kissing, sucking and biting her with raw desire. Growls vibrated in waves from his chest into her back as he changed his thrusts’ pace to a maddening, rough pounding. His cock was as hard as an obsidian brick and he felt his release pooling, pulling up higher in his balls, tightening in sweet torture. He knew he was only moments away from his own release, but he wanted it all. Greedy, he was. 

 

Hidden from her view, he smirked in mischief against her neck, anticipating what he was about to do, relentlessly licking and kissing along her jawline. Quickly he moved her wrists together, easily able to hold them pinned down with on hand. With a hand free for new endeavours, he slipped it beneath her stomach, stroking further down and in between her swollen folds. She was soaking the sheets and he loved it. Groaning against her skin, he inserted three fingers, satisfied his Detective was still ready enough to take him in. He curled them all, feeling the spongy, slippery tissue, swollen, pulsing and hot against his fingertips, and began to thrust.

 

Her jaw almost unhinged, mouth agape she cried out, tears forming at the corner of her eyes from both pleasure and her desperate need to cum. She panted and let out high pitched moans, lulling worships of sinful obscenities for her Devil to fuck them both onto another plane of existence. There was pressure on every side of her body, a welcomed cocoon of heated skin ready to come apart and reveal her changed soul. 

 

"How is this old Devil doing, Detective?" He grunted into her skin, tasting salt on her body. "Think you'll be able to move after this?" He was so close, so ready to explode deep inside her, but she had another to offer, he knew it. 

 

"No," she admitted happily, biting her lip hard enough to bruise. "Luckily I have you to help me with anything I need." She squeezed her muscles around him as hard as she could. The fingers inside her pussy twitched, eliciting a gasp from her throat. 

 

"Always," he responded, his voice deep and rough with need. Feeling her orgasm just a thread away from breaking, he ran his lips over her neck, letting his breath tickle her skin in just the way to send her flying. Her sharp inhale and silent moan was all the urging he required and he allowed himself to follow her again. For a brief moment, he felt time stand still, and it wasn't until he heard Chloe's shuddering breath that he focused on the present. With the quiet sounds of their breathing, he kissed the back of her neck, sliding out of her and rolling to the side. 

 

When she didn't follow, he chuckled, then grabbed her arm and pulled her to rest against his side. "My apologies, love, I forgot about your current immobility." Still unmoving, she huffed in weak laughter, somehow managing to kiss the side of his chest before sighing in contentment. 

 

“Well, you certainly delivered. Wonder what idiot came up with the idea you’d ever lie…” she hummed with a smile, fingers circling lazily over his sternum. His chest softly rumbled from a laugh, his arms tightening his hold onto her as their breathing calmed down. A thought crossed his mind and he gently placed a kiss on top of her head before carefully entwining from her. “What are you doing?”

 

“Just wait a moment darling. Get under the covers if you’re getting cold.” He was already at the height of his small flight of stairs where he quickly grabbed his red silk bathrobe and headed into his living room. He heard the bedsheets rustle, figuring she was following his suggestion and making herself comfortable. Robe slipped on and leisurely secured at his waist, he opened his fridge and retrieved a bottle of red wine - He always kept at least two bottles of her favorite in store, just in case. Pouring two generous glasses, he then continued preparing a plate with various sliced fruits, put everything on a tray and returned to the bedroom. When he stood at the foot of the bed, he halted and observed her warily for a brief moment, eyes narrowing. “How immobile are you exactly? I trust you can lift a glass?” he teased with a wink, holding up his collected treats for her to see. 

 

She smirked and bit her lower lip, motioning for him to come closer. Coming to her side he placed the tray over her thighs and gracefully slipped into bed next to her. He watched with sinful joy as she hastily attacked the fruit platter, sucking juice from the tips of her fingers between pieces. While taking a generous sip of her wine, she noticed him watching her, a joyful grin on his handsome face. "What?" She asked, licking her fruit-stained lips with a sparkle in her eye.

 

"Nothing, I just really like to watch you enjoy things," he responded softly, sipping from his own glass. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, not when she was actually letting herself indulge. He never understood why she couldn't let go more often. He had fought so hard and lost so much to know what that freedom was. He wasn't mad at her for that, he just wondered how such a beautiful being could ever feel unworthy of total bliss. 

 

He was full of surprises, and still managed to say the most innocent and incredible things, even after having gone through so much for so long. How could someone die for you, more than once, and still find joy from watching you eat fruit? She smiled at him, chewing her last bite of strawberry before leaning over and kissing his lips. Her hand cupped the side of his face, stubble tickling her palm as his jaw worked to open his mouth. They shared the taste of wine between them in a kiss, soft and tender, taking them back to how they began. When she pulled back, she watched his eyes slowly open, revealing the chocolaty brown she could stare into forever. 

 

"Want to watch me eat more?" She asked playfully, plucking a grape from the tray and popping it into his mouth. She saw his eyes light up with glee at her question, and that warmed her straight to the bone. She would do anything to keep that look on his face, even if it meant to simply eat fruit and drink wine.

 

"Please," he responded, equally as playful. He propped himself up on his elbow and watched her continue to snack on sweet fruit and sip bold wine. They talked about what they would do on their days off, what extravagant restaurant he would take her and Trixie to next, and even the next pastry chef to make Trixie the best chocolate cake in all the lands. Watching her, dressed only in his bed-sheet, was how he wanted to spend eternity. To Hell with pearly gates and singing angels; this was his Heaven. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, please, give us some nice, relaxing post-coital lovin' and provide some feedback  
> We had a blast writing this together, so we hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> Until the next time!!!


End file.
